Unrequited Love
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: Gojyo confesses that he loves Hakkai but how will Hakkai react to this? Will he embrace this new relationship with Gojyo? Or will Gojyo have to face rejection? yaoi: lime; just another short, and somewhat pointless one-shot HakkaixGojyo


Dream: hehehe!!! *thinks* By the way, did anyone notice that I'm more fic active these days...?  
  
EviL: *nods head* yup, didn't you just upload a new chappie a week ago and wrote a new fic just the other day?  
  
Dream: *nods* ya...  
  
Starian: Just goes to show how much free time you've got in your hands...*shrugs*  
  
Dream: this fic is dedicated to EviL...  
  
EviL: Awww...*smiles* I'm so flattered...  
  
Dream: *snickers* 'coz I wanted to annoy her with her new found "boyfriends", Hakkai and Gojyo...  
  
Starian: *lights up* way the go, Dream! *smiles evilly* that'll teach her not to make fics about Tasuki being gay!!!  
  
EviL & Dream: *looks at each other* But he is gay...  
  
Rejection  
  
By: dream_eater_is_hungry  
  
It was pure heaven for Gojyo; their lips dancing to the beat of their hearts. He didn't want any of this to end; he wanted this to last forever. But he knew that everything has an end, no matter how impossible it may seem.  
  
Hakkai pulled away from the passionate kiss they had just shared, a sigh escaping his lips. How they ended up in this situation, Hakkai can vaguely remember. All he can remember was tending to Gojyo's wounds and scolding him about how he had carelessly jumped to block him from a youkai that had crept behind him. Then, without warning, Gojyo had leaned closer, brushing his lips against Hakkai's.  
  
"Baka..."Hakkai recalled Gojyo whispering, as he trailed soft kisses on Hakkai's neck, "I did that because I loved you, Hakkai..."  
  
Hakkai was taken aback. Never in his life, did he imagine that Gojyo would speak such words, let alone love a man whose hands are stained with blood that can never be washed off.  
  
Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Gojyo took this opportunity to pull Hakkai into a deep and thorough kiss.  
  
Hakkai shut his eyes. "No..., he thought, "I don't want this..."  
  
But his body didn't think otherwise. And poor Hakkai had no choice but to succumb to his body's lustful desires.  
  
Inwardly, Hakkai laughed as these memories of earlier that evening rushed back into him. Who could've ever though that just a few words can turn into love, then lust.  
  
But this is no laughing matter. Hakkai had to tell him, no matter how much it hurts.  
  
"Gojyo...," he started, as he looked for the right words to say.  
  
Gojyo placed a finger to Hakkai's lips. "Shhh...," he whispered, "not now..." The red-haired man then leaned closer, hoping to get another kiss. But this time, he wasn't going to have his own way.  
  
"No...please...Gojyo don't..., Hakkai pleaded, gently pushing Gojyo away from him.  
  
"What's wrong Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, his face full of worry.  
  
Hakkai sigh. How was he going to do this? He didn't want to hurt Gojyo, but his friend deserved to know the truth, no matter how painful it is.  
  
"Gojyo...," Hakkai whispered, "I know that, how you feel about me is genuine...there's no doubt about it..."  
  
"What are you saying, Hakkai...?" Gojyo asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Hakkai hesitated for a moment, but he knew he had to do this...for the both of them. "What I'm trying to say is..." Hakkai's voice trailed off, "I don't love you...I care for you Gojyo...but I don't love you..."  
  
~ o0o ~  
  
Gojyo felt his whole world shatter in front of him. "This...this can't be real, can it?" he asked himself, unbelieving of what Hakkai just said.  
  
"I'm really sorry Gojyo..." the brunette apologized, turning his gaze away from him.  
  
Gojyo looked away from him, unable to react to what he had just said. Silence. Finally finding his voice, Gojyo whispered, "It's okay...I understand..." Gojyo stood up, turning his back to Hakkai.  
  
"I should have expected this," Gojyo continued.  
  
Hakkai looked up at Gojyo, wondering what Gojyo meant.  
  
"After all, I'm just a half-breed am I not? How can anyone love a taboo, such as me..."  
  
Hakkai was shocked at his words. He never heard Gojyo talk like this. Somehow, he felt partly responsible. Hakkai stood up and walked towards the turned figure.  
  
Tears had welled up at Gojyo's eyes. "Damn it..." he thought bitterly, "if the saru could just see me now, he would make sure I'll remember this forever..."  
  
Suddenly, he felt arms snake around his waist and a head gently resting on his back.  
  
"What the...?" he exclaimed.  
  
"No..." Hakkai replied, hugging Gojyo close to him, "don't ever think that I don't love you because you're a half-breed..."  
  
"Then why...?" Gojyo asked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, "why can't you love me...?"  
  
Tears were now streaming down Gojyo's cheeks as he waited for Hakkai's answer.  
  
"Because I love another..."  
  
Gojyo: *mad* what the hell was that crap?! Why was I crying?! I never cry!!!  
  
Goku *hiding somewhere still laughing over the fact that Gojyo cried*  
  
Hakkai: *sweatdropped* calm down, Gojyo...I'm sure Miss Dream has a good explanation, right, Dream-chan?  
  
Dream: Well, I never seen you cry in the series and I thought it would be fun to make you cry...*snickers*  
  
Gojyo: *fuming mad* why I ought ta...  
  
Hakkai: *holding Gojyo back by his collar*  
  
Sanzo: *fires gun* Dream-chan wanted to make you cry, got a problem with that? *evil glare*  
  
Gojyo: eep...*sulks* not at all...*goes to hide in the corner...*  
  
Sanzo: *snickers* *lowers voice so Gojyo wouldn't hear* besides I wanted to see him cry too...hehehe...  
  
Hakkai: *smiles* I think all of us did...*laughs*  
  
Dream: p.s. just wanna take this opportunity to thanks all those who reviewed "Loneliness". Thanks guys!!! *thinks* why don't I ever learn that I write pointless stuff...*sigh* 


End file.
